


家政派遣株式會社

by Aaainam



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: 裸體圍裙出勤中
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

九条天，18歲，醫學部，跳級兩年所以目前是大三生，現在自己住在大學附近的房子，興趣是閱讀和電影觀賞，喜歡的東西是蛋包飯，最近的煩惱是一個人住很難維持房間的整潔。

他自認並不是那種生活習慣很糟糕的人，絕對不是！

他只是很難空出時間打理家裡，一個人住在3LDK的高層電梯大樓稍嫌太大，沒在使用的房間不知不覺就累積很多灰塵，意識到再這樣下去不行，天困擾了好一陣子，某天在學校用餐的時候，他才終於想到一個辦法。

學生餐廳角落的角落，是九条天最喜歡的位置。這天，九条天一如往常坐在他的位置上，突然附近來了一群女生，正在討論前陣子話題度很高的日劇，似乎是在說一個女性到男性家裡擔任家政婦之後雙方協議結婚，後來發生的種種事情（應該啦）。

天聽得不是很清楚，但他很快就掌握到了一個關鍵詞──家政婦。天拿出手機搜尋關鍵字，果不其然看到一些派遣家政婦的廣告，他挑了一間口碑似乎不錯的公司，這間 _雙葉家政派遣株式會社_ 所有派遣人員都是男性，天想來想去覺得這樣也好，他立刻聯絡客服，預約試用時間。

客服除了詢問他需要服務的時間以外，還特別詢問他喜歡的類型（指的似乎是外型條件）。雖然不知道問這些問題要做什麼，但天還是認真地一項一項回答了。

身高，180-185之間的。這個身高的話在家拿東西方便，又不至於太高會撞到頭吧。

外型氣質，冷酷但是認真。如果是冷酷的人，應該不會來跟他搭話，在家還要社交太辛苦了，至於認真是必要特質吧，無論如何還是勾選起來比較穩當。

其他零零總總一堆條件，天都一一選擇了，送出回信要不了多久，客服人員通知他已經為他擇定「家政婦」，明天就會到他府上進行清潔服務。

很快地就到了家政婦預計要抵達的時間，天這天下午沒課，在客廳念書，聽到門鈴聲之後才想起來有這回事。從對講機望出去，在一樓大廳的那個人戴著帽子又戴著口罩，看不清楚臉孔讓人有點不安，但和客服確認過抵達時間就是這個人後，天下樓去接他上來。

雖然把臉遮住了，但自我介紹的肢體動作和語氣都非常誠懇，天得知了對方的名字，雖然不知道是真名還是假名，總之這位八乙女君就是他的家政婦了。

進屋之後，家政婦（男子）將口罩和帽子都摘掉，又再次和他自我介紹一次。

「我是八乙女，八乙女樂。」這個意外爽朗的男生和他握了一下手。「今天是第一次出勤，謝謝您的指名，我一定全力以赴的！」

九条天「嗯」了一聲，他有點不知道該把眼睛放哪裡，而且他不擅長和陌生人相處，現在只想躲回自己的房間裡。

「你的……那個，工具箱可以先放在客廳。」

「好的，九条先生。」

天推了一下從鼻樑向下滑的眼鏡，他在心裡納悶，這個人認真度百分之九十五，冷酷度只有臉吧。臉的話，看起來還是很不錯的，和他給出來的條件幾乎一模一樣，不知道這間公司旗下有多少員工呢。

「我帶你認識一下環境。」天走在前面。「大致上希望你幫忙打掃的地方，只有客廳和陽台、廚房，我的房間就不必了，如果是門關起來的房間，希望就不要進來。」

「了解。」樂很輕快地回答。「對了，現在是下午四點，我會在這裡待上一個小時，請問九条先生今天要用晚餐嗎？」

天楞了一下，真要說的話，他今天沒吃早餐也沒吃午餐，早就已經餓了，但他冰箱沒有食材，不確定這樣可不可以。

樂好像發覺他在擔憂著什麼，於是說：「如果冰箱沒有材料的話，我也可以去附近的超市買，家政服務是用時間計算的，購買食材也是我們有提供的服務。」

樂望著這位九条先生，他的眼鏡上有一層反光，讓樂看不清楚他的表情。他出勤的時候只會得到地址、時間、顧客稱謂，聯絡方式必須透過客服，其他更深入的資料就無從得知了。

樂在這間房子裡走了一圈，他覺得九条天和之前的他有點像，都自己一個人住這麼大的房子。可能是家境不錯的小少爺吧？可是沙發上丟著還沒摺的衣服，看起來都起毛球了，穿得很舊，啊，樂的視線移到了天的身上，這件穿著的，倒是不舊。

天在客廳止步。「那就麻煩你了。」

樂很認真地點了點頭。他拿起自己的工具箱，東張西望了一下子。「請問這裡有可以讓我準備的地方嗎？」

「準備？」

樂見到九条先生這個反應，他立刻就明白了，九条先生就是所謂的那種客人，就是那個，特別喜歡臨場感的那種。

「啊，我了解了。」

樂把工具箱重重放到地上。他面對著九条天的方向，九条天這時候一手拿著筆，一手剛翻開他的課本，他本來只是想抬頭看看家政婦在做什麼，不看還好，一看他的手指抖了一下差點不小心把全彩外文課本撕破。

八乙女樂正在他面前脫衣服。

應該是在脫衣服吧？天雙手撐在自己身體後面，這到底是什麼情形，為什麼這個來打掃的男人竟然在他家裡乾乾脆脆地把上衣脫了下來，露出看起來又白又滑身材還很不錯的上半身？

天的喉嚨哽了一下，他現在還在驚訝中，但又沒到非常驚訝，因為他想這也有可能是這個男的的習慣，有人就是喜歡裸上半身做事情嘛。

因為天沒有阻止他，反而是楞楞地繼續看了下去，所以樂也很自然地繼續脫起他自己的褲子，他一邊這麼做的時候，一邊努力地依照在公司所學的，還對天拋了個（有點尷尬的）媚眼。

就在這時，褲頭解開，發出了煽情的喀喀聲，接著褲子唰地溜到了地上，天兩眼都發直了，樂知道這時候就該開始脫內褲，他向下拉到恥毛盡現，快要露出性器，天終於喊住了他。

「你在幹嘛！」九条天真的是從出生到現在沒看過這種不知羞恥的男人。

他脹紅著臉，又吼了一次樂：「你到底在幹嘛？」

樂照著公司吩咐的流程做裸體圍裙的準備，不知道為什麼突然被客人兇。他的肩膀抖了好大一下，不曉得該怎麼回覆天這個「理所當然」的問題。

「……我要換上圍裙啊，九条先生。」樂很委屈地說。「不換上圍裙的話，沒辦法打掃。」

「那你就穿上圍裙啊！把圍裙套在衣服外面！」

「可、可是我衣服還沒脫完。」樂把內褲拉上來穿好了。「把圍裙穿在外面，就不算是裸體圍裙了，那是普通的家政服務啊。」

「你說什麼？」九条天這時打開了手機，他去確認自己的預約信，果不其然寫著「裸體圍裙」，而且價格超貴的，難怪價格這麼誇張貴！難怪！

自己到底訂了什麼下流的服務啊。

「我要……繼續脫嗎？」樂不知所措地站在原地。「我的表現不好嗎？今天是我第一次出勤，如果得到了不好的評價，這樣我……」

九条天這時候已經恢復冷靜了，不就是男人的身體，他沒看過別人的也看過課本的。

「你說你是第一次？」

「我是第一次。」樂很認真地說。「真的，不然您可以確認看看。如果您不滿意的話，我在出勤結束之後幫九条先生做晚餐補償吧？」

「跟客服確認就不必了，做晚餐也不用了。」

樂把眉頭皺成了八字。「這樣我要做什麼才能……」

「你就……你就把衣服穿回去。」天彎下腰來撿起樂剛脫下的衣物，上面都還有樂的體溫，他第一次這樣摸到別人的衣服，本來以為會有點噁心，但其實和他想像的不一樣。

「然後把圍裙穿起來，開始打掃工作就好了。」天又推了一下眼鏡。「不先確認屋內空調狀況就脫衣服，會感冒吧。」

他後面這句說的很小聲，樂沒有聽見。


	2. Chapter 2

「今天很謝謝你。」九条天一手按在家門上面。

八乙女樂站在走廊上，「如果您滿意的話，請一定……」他話還沒說完，門就在他面前闔上。又搞砸了嗎？樂重重地嘆了口氣，他沿著來路離開這個社區，自從他離家出走之後，這已經是他第幾次吃閉門羹了呢？

高中畢業之後就沒再繼續升學，每天都進行演藝訓練到現在也過了四年了，在出道前夕臨陣逃脫，到底是意氣用事還是真的不想成為八乙女宗助底下的藝人，樂現在也已經搞不清楚了。

_「你現在走了的話就永遠別想回來了。」_

_「我在你身上花了多少錢你應該也很清楚吧。」_

_那我全部還給你不就好了。_

這樣做的結果就是，他被斷去金援，不得不脫離舒適圈，闖進一個他完全不了解的「真實世界」。在這個世界裡，要償還他積欠八乙女宗助的債務（花在他身上培育一個藝人的費用），是非常困難的。

無論找到了什麼工作，就好像老天爺在跟他開玩笑一樣，總是以失敗收尾。公司不是欠債倒了，就是捲入奇怪的糾紛，連在便利商店打工，店家也被突然衝進來的車子撞到店面全毀。

樂就好像全世界最不幸的男子一樣，走到哪裡頭上都有一片烏雲。他在這之前只需要受八乙女宗助的氣，現在是整個世界都和他作對，今天晚上要睡哪裡呢，身上的錢只剩下銅板了，樂想到這裡，突然有一點點鼻酸。

他才走到一半，天空就下起雨來。

樂小跑步奔進了車站，最需要雨傘的時候偏偏一把都沒帶，要是買了便利商店的雨傘，等一下就沒錢住網咖了。他瞥了一眼手機螢幕，糟糕，還得快點去找可以幫手機充電的地方才行。

車站裡來來去去的人究竟要去哪裡呢？

這個時候應該是要回家吧。樂想起剛才九条先生的住處，以前覺得有家可歸是理所當然的事情，但現在……連要回去老媽那邊都怕給他們添麻煩。

樂吸了吸鼻子，濕氣和口罩裡的熱氣讓他鼻子發癢。他從口袋裡掏出震動的手機接了起來。

_「_ _……_ _八乙女先生？」_

「我就是！」樂感覺自己的聲音都在顫抖。「請問您是！」

「您好，現在方便說電話嗎？我是雙葉派遣公司的社長，敝姓逢坂。突然聯絡您很不好意思，其實是想告知八乙女先生，您通過了試用期，今天的薪水也已經撥到您的戶頭裡，請再確認一下金額。」

_「所以……我通過了嗎？」_

「是的。」逢坂壯五把電話換到另外一邊，在他腿上坐著一個剛放學的男高中生，正在餵他吃布丁。

「環くん自己吃就好了，我不餓。」

_「請問_ _……_ _」_

「下次的出勤時間是明天早上七點到十二點，在雇主醒來之前先到工作地點去預備早餐，鑰匙等一下會送到府上，有任何疑問嗎？」

_「可以！可以！完全沒有問題！」_ 電話那邊樂的聲音頓了一下。 _「可是我現在沒有住的地方，所以鑰匙可能_ _……_ _」_

「這樣啊。」壯五單手在鍵盤上敲下幾個字後按下發送鍵。「請依照地圖的指示到這邊來吧，應該還有空房間。」

這裡就是員工宿舍──

八乙女樂嚇了一跳，從外面看起來是老舊的獨棟房子，沒想到裡面的裝潢完全不一樣，就像劇集裡面會出現的SHARE HOUSE場景，有個布置得很舒服的客廳，一個功能目測就很不錯的廚房，還有自己的房間。

樂自己一個人走了進來，雖然逢坂社長有告訴他這裡就是宿舍，愛住就住，免收房租，水電平攤，鑰匙跟其他人拿就好，但樂就是感覺很像私闖民宅。

他站在門口那邊輕輕喊了一聲「有人在嗎」。

要不了多久，有個紅頭髮的男人從其中一個房間走了出來，臉超臭，好像是那種在半夜大搞音樂，然後早上睡覺被人吵醒會大罵的類型。

這個人也是在做裸體圍裙打掃服務的啊。

「你好，初次見面。」紅髮男臭著臉走過來之後，定住了腳步，突然超級正式地掬了一個躬。樂本來以為他是來找碴的，所以沒做好心理準備。

「不好意思……」

「社長說的就是你哦？」紅髮男笑的時候會露出兩顆虎牙。「真好啊，又高又帥，你應該很多太太喜歡吧？」

「我的雇主是男大學生。」

「真假？」狗丸透真超驚訝。「應該是家裡有錢的小少爺吧？我最近，遇到的客人都會動手動腳，真的很受不了啊。」

他沒繼續說下去，把鑰匙交給樂之後，又進去房間補眠了。

動手動腳。

八乙女樂提著做早餐的食材到九条天家裡的路上，都在想這件事情。他觀察過這位九条先生的身材，看起來瘦瘦的，普通男生身高，如果真的要對他做什麼的話，他應該可以保護自己吧。不、現在想這個要做什麼，說到底男人和男人之間……

「不好意思打擾了──」

樂推開了九条家的大門，玄關靜悄悄的，比那天他來拜訪的時候還要安靜許多。

他脫下鞋子，彎下腰擺正，之後走進了室內。客廳和上次一樣，但又多了一些沒摺起來的衣服，桌面上也散亂擺著書本。樂先把食材放到流理台上，他從隨身包包中拿出圍裙，客人喜歡他穿著衣服再穿圍裙，他已經深刻了解了。

在背後繫上圍裙綁帶。

這個儀式性的動作讓樂感覺幹勁滿滿，今天是他成功就職的第一天，不知道九条先生喜歡什麼口味的早餐呢？樂有點懊惱，現在想這個已經太晚了，他昨天依照自己的口味買了一些材料，如今才想起來這是要做給別人吃的，應該要考量到對方的喜好才對。

竟然做了這麼不專業的事情……

「還是先來炊飯和弄味噌湯好了。」

樂挽起袖子扭開水龍頭，嘩嘩水聲讓整間房子都溫暖了起來，他很喜歡這種生活感。到底是從什麼時候開始的，他也想不起來了，總覺得，好像很久沒有為誰做飯了。

他熟練地將蔥切成蔥花，同時也著手準備打蛋，雖然他很樂於挑戰，但第一次的早餐還是做最不容易失誤的經典款最好。

在等待的時間裡，樂去了一趟洗衣間，把洗衣籃裡的衣服分類，深色的先一起扔進洗衣機。在做這些事情的時候，他突然慶幸自己有跟母親生活過一段時間，從她那邊學到的東西，遠遠比他父親能給他的多。

樂望著窗外的晾衣桿發了一下呆，趕在魚要烤焦之前小跑步回到廚房裡。這裡的廚房是開放式的，抽油煙機要開得很強，他有點擔心會讓家具染上烹調過程的味道，是不是果然還是不要做魚料理比較好啊？

他又開始後悔，他太想表現完美，所以任何可能會失敗的事情，他都比平常還要更注意。

牆壁上的掛鐘時針來到七點，從客廳左側的房間傳來一些騷動聲。

九条天睡眼惺忪地推開房門，他那個樣子，八乙女樂一看就知道他有低血壓。走起路搖搖晃晃的九条天，好像沒發現屋子裡還有別的人，就這樣拖著腳走進了浴室。

_──早上還要洗一次澡。_ 樂從圍裙口袋裡拿出筆記本，在上面寫下了這句話。 _不要太早準備早餐，會涼掉。_

冒著水氣的九条天在七點十五分的時候走出浴室，他這時候才終於發現了八乙女樂的存在。九条先生那雙微微瞪大的眼睛，清澈得可以讓人一眼看出他的情緒，可是隨即他又戴上了眼鏡，把目光藏在鏡片之下。

「九条先生，早安！」

「早安。」

天只是輕輕點了點頭，今天好好穿著衣服的八乙女樂，比昨天更好看了。他的視線放得很低，幾乎都停留在桌面上，在他的視野裡，除了熱騰騰的早餐以外，就是家政男子八乙女君的手。

手指真漂亮……漂亮的男性的手，骨節分明、穠纖合度……穠纖合度的、輪廓……指甲形狀也好看……手背的血管……因為太白了更明顯……碰過冰水所以發紅的掌心……

呼吸困難……

「怎麼了嗎？」

家政男子沒有發覺雇主的視線，他踮了一下腳尖，好像很期待的樣子，明明這個身高就沒有踮腳尖的必要。九条天腹誹了一下，他感覺到很強烈的視線，只好快點順應著對方的請求，試了味道。

「……好吃。」

「對吧？」

「為什麼不是說，太好了，鬆了一口氣之類的。反而是，對吧？」九条天望著又走回去廚房的八乙女樂。他覺得這傢伙有點太臭屁了。

「因為我對我的廚藝還是很有自信的。」樂著手清洗剛才用過的廚具，他低著頭，嘴角因為微笑而勾起。「您明天想吃的東西，想到了再告訴我吧？」

他一旦開始工作，就很認真，之後都沒有主動再和天說話。天覺得這樣也好，他咬著筷子的尖端，畢竟他很久沒吃這樣一頓豐盛的早餐了。

而且仔細一看，昨晚丟在沙發上的衣服已經被摺好，書本也被疊好，垃圾也打包了起來。八乙女樂靜靜地刮著流理台的水漬，他的圍裙到現在都還沒脫掉，好像很容易掉下來的額髮用兩根髮夾夾了起來。

當他發現九条天在看他的時候，就也抬起頭，對著天露出笑容。

為什麼可以對陌生人笑成那樣啊。天按住了自己的大腿，這種奇異的溫馨感，簡直就像是……有了新婚妻子一樣。

他的耳根紅了起來。


	3. Chapter 3

八乙女樂，22歲，職業是家事幫手，現在和其他同事一起SHARE HOUSE，興趣是出門兜風和電影觀賞，喜歡的東西是蕎麥麵，最近的煩惱是三餐的菜色要怎麼調配才能色彩豐富又營養均衡。

為了將這份工作做到十全十美，樂不只上網找了資料，SNS還追蹤了很多厲害的帳號。即便如此，這樣對他來說還是不夠，他買了一堆紙本食譜回來堆在房間裡。

「簡直就像是煩惱小孩便當菜色的家庭主婦一樣。」

樂的同事狗丸透真走進客廳裡，一屁股直接坐到了毛茸茸地毯上。這裡是他最喜歡的區域，但自從有了新的房客來住，他的毛茸茸地毯也被分成了一半，另一半堆著抱枕，樂趴在上面，眉頭深鎖拿著平板看料理影片。

「我覺得小丸也應該學學樂樂。」盤腿坐在矮桌旁邊的四葉環（職業：高中生）突然這麼說。「龍大哥要回來沒？我快餓扁了啦。」

「很餓的話跟社長撒嬌不就有吃的了。」狗丸忍不住碎碎念，他轉過頭去對著樂說：「我還有面試，高中生就麻煩你照顧了。」

「好哦。」剛才還一直趴著的八乙女樂突然站了起來，然後一手拿過狗丸透真放在沙發上的包包，直接走到了門邊。

狗丸嚇了一跳，雖然他們才認識一個禮拜，但這個人也夠怪的。「你幹嘛？」

「啊！」樂也好像大夢初醒一樣，他望著一臉驚呆的狗丸跟不明所以然的環。「我不小心就……」

「等等，你的那個客人，我說男大學生，他每天早上要出門你都這樣送他嗎？」

「是、是吧。下午出門的時候也是，晚上如果要出門的話也……」

「這……這樣啊。」狗丸有點不太好意思地點了點頭，他本來要說，以他的情況，他從來不會對客人這樣做，但想到每位客人希望的客製化程度都有所不同，狗丸就沒繼續說下去了。

「那我要出門了。」狗丸說。「糟糕，面試絕對不可以遲到──」

「所以他不是要去出勤嗎？」樂關上家門之後走回他本來的那個位置。環正在寫作業，聽到樂提出這個疑問，他疑惑地抬起頭來：「樂樂不知道嗎？他今天要去面試的那間事務所，跟你的姓一樣耶。」

「是嗎？也可能是別的什麼事務所，說不定是會計或法律事務所……」

「小丸的夢想是當藝人啦。」環用那種「我看你也是笨笨的」的眼神看著樂。「他之前在一個樂團當主唱，聽說本來就快要出道了，但後來不知道為什麼就沒有。」

樂點了點頭，八乙女宗助很快又開始面試新人，他完全可以理解，而且這是合情合理的決定，畢竟到最後總是要有一個人來取代他的位置。理智上雖然明白，但卻有種奇怪的不甘心，他覺得這種不甘心很丟人，就也不繼續往下想了。

「樂樂很少說自己的事情。」環突然這麼說。「社長說，他不知道你會做多久，但希望你工作的時候可以開心，有什麼需要幫忙的都可以跟他說。」

樂有點無奈，他抓了抓自己的手臂。「社長到底在想什麼呢。」

「他想的都是一些很怪的事情啦。」環隨口說。「有錢人都怪怪的。」

這麼說起來，九条先生應該也是有錢人的一份子──這個念頭在八乙女樂清掃浴缸的時候閃過他的腦海。他好像的確有一點點怪。他指的是，如果用世人的眼光來看的話，九条先生說不定會被認為是個怪人。

但如果要問樂覺得九条天怪不怪，樂會說他其實還滿喜歡這個九条先生的。不會刻意把家裡弄亂等他來清掃，所有的事物好像都有顧及到他的方便稍加收拾過，樂注意到九条先生還添購了一些廚具，炊飯器也換成更多功能的那種，如果有空，甚至會先替他備好食材。

這種小細節就讓樂覺得，九条先生是個很體貼的人。因為如此，所以他才想多為九条先生做點什麼當作回報。樂半跪在地上，很認真地刷著浴缸，他並不是一個非常熱愛打掃的人，但他現在的心情卻像在做蕎麥麵、吃蕎麥麵一樣平靜，究竟是為什麼呢？

樂趴在浴缸的邊緣。家裡靜悄悄的，他勤快地工作著的手臂也鬆懈下來，作起了白日夢。

九条天在午休時間把手機拿出來，將累積好幾個小時的未讀訊息全都看過一遍，這是一如往常的習慣，唯一有了改變的是，除了各個讀書會小組傳來的訊息以外，多了八乙女樂傳給他的。

這個人的帳號似乎不是公事用的，是私人的帳號。名字很老實地打了全名，頭貼是自己拍的蕎麥麵照片。怎麼會有人把食物放在頭貼上，天真是想也想不透，總感覺好像在和叫做八乙女樂的蕎麥麵對話一樣。

_今天下午有包裹送到。（附上一張照片）_

「謝謝，請幫我放在桌子上。」天回傳了這段文字，樂立刻就已讀了。

_還有一件事必須和您報告，今天打掃浴缸的時候睡著了，請讓我再補上一個小時的出勤時間，非常抱歉。_

睡、睡著了？天準備回傳訊息的手指猛然打住。打掃浴缸掃到睡著……是趴在浴缸旁邊睡嗎？依他的身材，必須蜷縮著腿才能在那邊睡覺吧。啊，還是說，是睡在了浴缸裡面？那樣的話，可能是抱著膝蓋……把身體縮得小小的……

有點可愛。怎麼回事，這種奇怪的感覺是什麼，突然覺得另一個男人很可愛又是怎樣，他為什麼會有這種想法，不是，這不是性別的問題……是他怎麼會對另外一個人類有了這種感覺。

難以言喻的、鮮明的愉快……讓他的胸膛好漲，得去搥個什麼東西才能冷靜下來。

「九条學長，您怎麼了？」

「我沒事。」九条天很快就阻止自己的嘴角上勾的衝動，又擺回了原本那張撲克臉。

「沒事就好，真難得看見您在這裡出現。」

和泉一織，17歲，法學部一年級，在校內和九条天同屬戲劇社，上學期曾經因為公演時記錯台詞和走位錯誤被九条天罵哭，之後兩個人就十分不對盤。

一織手上提著便當（哥哥特製），這裡一向都是他最喜歡的位置，因為這張長椅就在樹蔭的正下方，是用餐小憩的最佳場所，但今天卻被九条天占走，讓他內心十分不平衡。

據他所知的情報，以及自己親眼目睹的現場，九条天不是去學生餐廳吃千篇一律的蛋包飯，就是買便利商店便當，絕對不可能在腿上放著一看就是從家裡帶來的便當，還在戶外吃。這絕對不可能，他是轉性了還是怎樣，一織感到很不安。

「您是在吃便當嗎？」一織問。他很不想跟九条天坐在一起，但他也不想去找其他位置，因為這樣等於他輸了！他讓出了這個位置！一旦讓給了九条天，之後九条天每天都理所當然的來占他的地盤，到時候他要怎麼要回來？

一織一屁股坐在了天的旁邊，天很不解地轉過頭來看他，但沒對他的行為有什麼評價。

「無論從哪個角度看這都是一個便當。」九条天說。

「菜色感覺很不錯。」和泉一織說。「九条學長平時自己也會下廚，您過著十分精緻的生活呢。」

這小子在嘲諷他時間很多吧。

天感覺手機又震了幾下，看來是樂又傳了什麼給他，但他現在沒時間回。總覺得不該給和泉一織知道自己有請家政派遣，否則和泉一織可能會暗自嘲笑他是個連打理自己住家都做不到的人。但便當……確實這個便當，不是他能在閒暇時間做出來的，是樂做給他的。該怎麼辦？九条天有點慌亂，他該怎麼把這個話題帶過去才好。

「這是……」天的手指收緊，抓住了便當盒。「是我從家裡帶來的沒錯。」

這樣就不算是講出事實，但也不是說謊了吧？

他把便當盒蓋了起來，裝做還有事情要忙，一路忐忑地快走，回到了下午第一節課的教室裡。他到底在慌張什麼，天看了看還沒有人進教室來，就直接趴到了桌子上，雙手抓緊了自己的頭髮。

準備中午的便當是他和樂說好的工作內容，並不是什麼曖昧親密的事情。天痛苦地呻吟了好一陣子，才終於爬起來面對現實，他拿出手機再次查看樂傳給他的訊息。

樂傳了好幾個道歉貼圖給他。要是放在平常，天很受不了這種沒意義的貼圖互動，手機頻繁的震動，會讓他以為有什麼要事。但因為是做出那種好吃便當的人傳給他的，他根本無法生氣，也進行不了說教。

「那再麻煩你補上一個小時，謝謝。」天回傳完畢，樂又很快已讀。

_好的！今天再延長一個小時，您回來的時候，我會穿著裸體圍裙迎接您。_

「什、咳咳咳……」天又脫力地趴到了桌子上，他的心臟跳得好快，這傢伙怎麼這麼難溝通，到底是多想穿裸體圍裙。要是看見他那樣……天光是想像就快要不行了，他臉紅到像在發燒。

_──請不要這麼做，我會很困擾。對您來說或許向別人裸露身體是理所當然的事情，但我無法習慣這種行為，所以請不要這麼做。_

樂把九条先生的衣服收進衣櫃後，才讀到了這段訊息。他想要回話，又不知道該回什麼才好。樂乾站在衣櫃旁邊，明明喜歡這份工作，明明喜歡九条先生，他卻感覺自己的手和腳漸漸變得冰冷僵硬，還好九条先生不是當面對他這麼說，否則他可能會不知道該怎麼維持笑容。

維持笑容本來就不是他擅長的事情。

樂垂下了眼睛，他想要告訴九条先生，他不是什麼喜歡裸露身體的人，一開始做裸體圍裙，他也是覺得很為難很羞恥，可是這是他的勤務內容，他只是不想讓九条先生花費裸體圍裙的價格，他卻只是做普通的家政服務。

「了解。」樂送出訊息。「以後不會再這麼做了，對不起。」


	4. Chapter 4

九条天結束讀書會回到家的時候，八乙女樂已經離開了，家裡空無一人，餐桌上放著用保鮮膜包覆起來的晚餐，旁邊有張紙條寫著「涼掉的話請微波再吃」。

天把包包丟到了沙發上，在餐桌旁坐了下來，雖然飯菜已經像樂預期的一樣涼掉了，但他不知道為什麼就不想再拿去微波。就像是故意懲罰自己一樣，天吃著冷冷的咖哩飯，他今天實在太衝動了，幾乎想也不想就回了那樣的話。

── _對您來說或許向別人裸露身體是理所當然的事情，但我無法習慣這種行為，所以請不要這麼做。_

糟透了。他的老毛病又犯了。

樂既不是他的朋友、也不是家人，天想來想去，都覺得以他們的關係，他不該用這種語氣和對方說話。怎麼說才好？就算是朋友或家人，其實也不該這樣……但他為什麼就是改不掉這種習慣。

譬如幾個月前把和泉一織在後台罵哭之後，他也很後悔。那種罪惡感和內疚感揮之不去，自己簡直就是氣氛的殺手。總是以自己的標準要求別人，對無法控制的事情感到十分不安和焦慮，每天都活得好像熱鍋上的螞蟻一樣，這就是完美主義的毒害。

明知如此，但要他改變長年以來的生活方式實在太困難了。天嘆了一口氣，他端著吃完的空盤子走到流理台清洗，現在這裡東西的擺放位置都跟之前不一樣了，流理台變成了另外一個人的領域。

要和樂道歉嗎？

還是把這件事情含糊帶過，下一次再有所表示就好？

天洗完澡以後，重重地躺到了床鋪上。他敏感的嗅覺告訴他，樂換過他的床單了。明明說過不需要進來他的臥室的……但意外地沒有被侵犯隱私的感覺，而且天這才想起來，今天他早上出門之後沒把房門帶上。關著門的房間就不用打掃，這是他自己交代人家的工作內容。

工作內容、嗎。

對樂來說，裸體圍裙也是工作內容。天漸漸可以理解樂那麼堅持要換上裸體圍裙的理由了。雖然他想到這件事情，還是非常的害臊。

畢竟活到現在的十八年裡，九条天，進行過唯一和裸體的他人相關的活動，只有泡溫泉而已。如果有選擇的話，他更傾向那種房間就有溫泉的房型，這樣可以大幅降低跟別人一起待在水池裡的衛生擔憂以及隱私考量。

簡單的說，就是他不想讓別人看到自己的裸體，也不想看見別人的裸體。裸體……天陷入了沉思之中，裸體圍裙本身會讓他感到困窘的原因，應該除了裸體以外，還有性方面的暗示……說到跟性相關的事情的話，截至目前為止，他的女性關係仍是一張白紙。

天一直說服自己這是因為他一路就讀男校的關係，順帶一提，他的男性關係也是一張白紙。

「啊──」他發出了無意義的呻吟聲，並且蹬著床鋪，往順時針方向轉了四十五度，頭差點撞到牆壁上。

天一直以來都不把性當成重要的事情，因為很忙的關係，最多就是心情好的時候會在睡前自慰一下把精液稍做清理。而且在自慰的時候，天的腦中沒有任何畫面，只是因為肉體快感射精，對性缺乏想像的他，現在卻因為一次樂的差點全裸，似乎被打開了什麼開關。

他很喜歡身為家事幫手的樂。樂總是非常勤快，在小細節方面也很用心，家裡受他的照顧變得乾淨多了，每天回家都很放鬆，而且他手藝又很好，做什麼都好吃，私下為了溝通方便還已經交換了SNS，天不想要失去他。

不想要因為自己會對穿著裸體圍裙的樂有生理反應，就失去「工作績效優良」的樂。這應該就是他心中的癥結點吧。

想到這裡，天覺得思緒清楚多了。

「關於今天下午的事情，很抱歉，我並不是指責你的意思。」天將預計要傳給樂的訊息先打進記事本裡。「只是我現在還沒辦法習慣裸體圍裙，這是我單方面的問題。」

他深呼吸一口氣。「如果哪天……需要八乙女さん穿上裸體圍裙的時候，我會事前告知的。」

複製貼上，送出。

天把手機翻面蓋起來，放到床邊桌上。他現在很想逃離這個現實，希望樂永遠都不要看到，真的丟臉死了，心情亂糟糟的，根本睡不著，今天八成又要大失眠了。

就在天又開始負面思考的時候，手機震了震。

天著急地伸手把手機抓了過來。兩則未讀訊息，要是立刻已讀的話，不就顯得自己好像一直在等回覆？但他就是在等回覆沒錯啊，理直氣壯地已讀不就好了。

_──好的，沒有問題！_

和之前一樣的，爽朗的回覆。

_──如果是九条先生的話，我願意在裸體圍裙的方案裡不加價升級全裸打掃。_

「啊。」天裹著棉被，把自己縮成了一粒繭。「啊──為什麼變成可以全裸──我不是這個意思──」他連身體都在發抖，今天絕對不要再傳訊息給樂了，他早晚會被搞瘋的。

「發生什麼好事了嗎？」

八乙女樂聞聲抬起頭來。

「你看起來很開心的樣子，剛才本來還有點悶悶不樂。」除了狗丸透真以外的另一位同事，最早在這裡工作的前輩十龍之介蹲了下來，把熱牛奶端到放到樂趴著的位置旁邊。

「十さん好會照顧人。」樂喝了一口熱牛奶，竟然還是加蜂蜜的。「就連下班以後也占用到你的時間，總覺得，對你很不好意思。」

「沒什麼啦。」龍之介擺了擺手。

「我本來開始有點想逃避這份工作。」樂半開玩笑地說。「但是現在又覺得，一切都沒事了。」

「是客人的事情啊。」

「雖然喜歡這個客人，但怎麼說呢，他是我不擅長的類型。」樂的手指在地毯上畫圈圈，一下子把順毛的地方弄成逆毛，又把逆毛的地方刮成順毛。

「禮儀端正、做事認真、很體貼，有一點點固執，還有一點距離感。但也因為這樣，和他相處的時候很安心，是個很好的職場環境。雖然他總是拒絕讓我穿裸體圍裙，害我一直覺得白收他的費用很不好意思。」

龍之介笑了出來。「聽起來和你有點像呢。」

「我嗎？」樂在地毯上翻了個面，像貓咪露出肚皮那樣，讓龍之介有點想出手撫摸。「我完全不是這樣吧！都搞不清楚是褒意還是貶意了。」

「褒意、褒意！」龍之介拿過空的托盤，站了起來。「啊，我有說過嗎，我現在的其中一個客人，也是不要我穿裸體圍裙的。」

「沒有。」樂愣愣地半跪了起來，他抓住龍之介的褲子。「請告訴我這是什麼心態！」

「這個嘛，是什麼心態我是不太清楚，但某天他突然就對我告白了。」龍之介抓住了樂的手。「我喜歡你，可以跟我交往嗎？像這樣子的。」

「哈？」樂遭受了一定程度的衝擊，他實在無法想像那個九条先生這樣對他告白的樣子。不過，如果是那個九条先生的話，或許意外的……很可愛……

「我當時心裡也是這麼想的。哈？到底怎麼回事？這個人之前甚至都沒出現過，我打掃的時候，家裡一直都是沒人的。但是我還是跟他交往看看了。」

怎麼回事，龍之介前輩，在這方面意外的有點進攻？樂很驚訝，他又跌到了地毯上，十分不敢置信的樣子。

「不過後來很快就分手了。因為對方說，無法接受我為其他客人穿著裸體圍裙打掃。」龍之介蹲了下來，他寬厚的手放到了樂的頭上，輕輕揉了揉。

「和客人進一步發展關係的話，到最後很可能會失望，我不想看見樂變成那樣。」

在樂反應過來之前，龍之介已經站了起來。「晚安。」他笑著說。「記得把牛奶喝完哦。」


	5. Chapter 5

今天的天氣真好。

八乙女樂從藥妝店走出來，提著九条天請他幫忙買的沐浴用品，再加上剛才去超市買的菜，不知不覺手上就提滿大包小包。今天如果有時間的話，他還想要用草莓自製果醬，所以得去附近的水果店一趟才行，超市的水果再怎麼打折，都還是有一點貴。

幫客人節省必要的開銷，也是他的工作。樂把收據疊在一起放進錢包裡，他和住在附近常常擦身而過的主婦點了下頭，不知不覺之間，他似乎融入了九条天生活圈──這是樂偷偷給這裡取的名字。

接下來還要買什麼呢？

「啊，這不是八乙女嗎？」一個穿著西裝，上班族模樣的男人朝著他走了過來。「大中午的你竟然在路上走，我還以為你已經出道了呢。」

「沒有啦。」樂下意識把剛買好的大包小包藏到自己的腿後面。

二階堂大和是他的高中同學，大學念的是經濟，雖然也不是什麼挺外向的人，但睽違四年不見，大和看起來已經像是個「成年人」的樣子了，有種奇怪的親熱感。

樂悄悄觀察大和那個完全符合上班族形式的外貌，他有時候也會想，如果自己去念了大學，也像大和這樣在公司就職，現在又會是什麼樣子。

「吃飯嗎？」大和指了一下附近商店街的一間拉麵店。「但我不請客哦。」

「……家政服務？有穿衣服的還是沒穿衣服的？」

聽見大和這麼問，樂的身體很用力地抖了一下。果不其然迎來大和那種「我就知道」的眼神，就連表情也變得輕浮。在有正職的、跟自己同年的大和面前，讓樂很難顧左右而言他，他的底細大和完全清楚，他是沒辦法蒙混過去的。

「薪水很好吧？但公司應該抽得很兇？」大和說。「真稀奇。如果是別人跟我說八乙女跑去做這個，我聽到是絕對不會相信的，不如說，哥哥我才是比較容易誤入歧途的人呢。」

「二八分帳，公司拿二我拿八，你不要亂想一些有的沒的，才沒有什麼歧途。」

大和停住了筷子。「這樣就好。」他這時候看起來是真的在關心樂，大和又簌簌吸了一口麵。「不過，回到最一開始說的，還以為你出道了呢，畢竟感覺你還是適合那種光鮮亮麗的世界，這是一種對帥哥的刻板印象。」

樂很不以為然。「如果是這樣的話，為什麼每次聯誼到最後都沒有女生加好友啊。」他一手撐著自己的頭，眼神望著天花板和牆壁的交界線，差點就要開始發牢騷。

甜美酸澀的曖昧、奮不顧身飛蛾撲火的初戀，諸如此類，所有人以為他一定有過的這些，對他來講根本就是另外一個次元的事情。

八乙女樂，22歲，大約等於沒有戀愛經驗。唯一可以拿來說嘴的只有暗戀經驗，在暗戀界，可能已經轉職兩次了的那麼經驗豐富。說也奇怪，每當他豁出去告白的時候，就算對方答應了，之後也會很快被分手。

大約等於被甩掉。

聯誼那種場合也是，女孩子們一開始都非常積極，但到最後沒有半個人要跟他互加好友，更別說是有近一步的互動了。

「這就要問你自己了。」大和毫不猶豫地截斷他的想像。樂感覺自己又摔回了這個時空，跟另外一個男人在擠滿午休上班族的逼仄拉麵店裡，聊天內容竟然還是戀愛。

樂愈想愈不對勁，可能是因為前陣子龍之介那番話── _和客人進一步發展關係的話，到最後很可能會失望，我不想看見樂變成那樣。_ 才會害他現在不知不覺和二階堂大和開啟這個話題。都已經不是DK了，只有DT的身分還揮之不去，有必要在這裡聊這個嗎？

「以前有次我們也像這樣……不過那時是坐在家庭餐廳裡等人，那次也是你自己突然想跟大家聊戀愛話題。欸，不是吧，八乙女有戀愛煩惱？」

大和故意用滑稽的語氣覆述一次。

「到最後根本沒人真的要聽你的戀愛煩惱啦。」他也和樂一樣撐著頭。大和喝了半杯啤酒，開始有點迷濛。「在輕鬆的氣氛裡，突然變得很認真。明明是應該裝蒜的場合，卻問跟自己告白的異性除了臉以外喜歡哪裡，你究竟想得到什麼答案啊，八乙女？」

樂咬住了嘴唇內側，很用力。他無法回答大和的問題，只是很無辜地看著好友。「我有那麼常破壞氣氛喔……」

「不是，你不是所謂氣氛殺手那種東西。」大和喝掉了最後一口湯。

「這是詛咒。詛、咒。在你身上的詛咒，就像是童話故事裡會出現的一樣，亂七八糟的東西，可能一輩子都解不開，可能解開之後什麼都不會發生。」

「我的詛咒……」

「就是這樣啦。」大和懶懶地站了起來，他最後還是請客了，樂看見他拿出大鈔，然後小心翼翼地捏著零錢丟進錢包裡。

樂把那些裝著商品的好幾個塑膠袋抓起來，塞進一個大一點的素色帆布購物袋裡。「中午喝酒沒關係嗎？」

「沒有關係。」大和說。「反正我是靠我爸的關係進公司的，要是哪天被揭發上班喝酒，也很有趣不是嗎。這是我的詛咒。」

九条天下午沒課，他沿著來路回家，沒想到在商店街那邊看見了一個熟悉的身影。

黑壓壓的一眾上班族裡面，八乙女樂看起來很「輕巧」，就像是什麼愉快的小鳥，和這些必須回到公司裡的人有著不一樣的氣息，天一眼就發現他了。

該過去打招呼嗎？要說什麼？真巧，你也來這裡？不對，今天是他拜託樂下班前幫他補充生活用品的，現在又說真巧，簡直像在耍白癡一樣，有夠笨的。

天的內心縱然有非常多的糾葛，他的表情改變的幅度也很小，為了避免太過豐富的感性出來壞事，天在很小的時候就學會如何用理性的外衣，將自己的情緒收納在心裡。幸虧如此，當樂和另一個陌生男子告別後，轉過身來撞見他時，天很有信心自己沒有表現出任何的驚訝或是雀躍。

「九条先生！你剛下課嗎？要回家嗎？」樂小跑步過來。

「……嗯。」

「我把清單上的東西都買齊了。」樂很高興的樣子，他緊緊跟在天的身邊，讓自己的步距和天的步距統一起來，小心不要走太快。

「辛苦你了。」天點了點頭。

「這只是小事一樁。」

他們一起走上一個斜坡。天空不知何時悄悄轉陰，隱約有午後雷陣雨的預兆，天覺得樂很想用跑的，他們都沒帶傘，但他不想走那麼快，他就是不想。

一直都在課業上汲汲營營的人生，到了大學才終於可以喘口氣，還能參加自己喜歡的表演性社團，一路走來非常拚命，突然想到可以回頭看看的時候，可以這樣一起走回家的朋友一個都沒有。

樂不是他的朋友，是他支薪聘請的家政派遣人員。他們的僱傭關係無庸置疑，這種親密感，應該也是一種職場禮貌而已。

九条天把滑下鼻樑的眼鏡向上推，他還沒出社會，所以並不是很懂職場禮貌的具體表徵為何，像樂這樣隨時隨地看起來心情都不錯的樣子，有時候讓天擔憂，自己是不是無形中在壓榨樂進行情緒勞動。

「你……好像滿開心的。」天試著開話題。「遇到了，那個，有遇到什麼好事嗎？」

八乙女樂不知道該說有還是沒有，他的表情一瞬間閃過一絲尷尬，被天敏銳地捕捉到了。

其實樂現在的心情不能算是開心，他剛才和大和吃飯聊了一些事情，還在消化中，所以心情可以說是有點鬱悶，人在反省事情的時候不就是這樣嘛，不能怪他開心不起來。

但沒想到，一轉頭就看到了九条先生，九条先生今天也穿著那件粉紅色毛衣，雖然本人不是很柔軟，應該是很有韌性的材質打造而成的，但卻每天都穿得軟綿綿的，九条先生，有點反差萌，而且樂沒憑沒據地覺得自己可以理解天，他覺得天現在心情很好，所以自己的情緒也被那種喜悅感染了。

或許是因為他照顧他的生活起居，以致於他對天整個人都有了依賴性。樂很想這麼推斷，但是他更相信自己的感覺。

見到九条先生，讓他感覺整條街道都被點亮了。

他喜歡九条先生沒什麼表情的臉，還有眼鏡底下那雙清澈漂亮的眼睛。他喜歡九条先生房間的味道，他喜歡在學校用餐後就會把便當盒洗乾淨的九条先生。

「因為遇見了九条先生。」樂感覺自己又豁出去了。「九条先生，也在人群裡發現了我。」

希望你看到我。希望你看到全部的我。希望你的眼中只有我。你願意看見真正的我嗎？樂的心臟撲通直跳，他很懂暗戀的醍醐味，現在那種感覺又在他的體內甦醒了。

天低下頭盯著自己的鞋尖，又轉頭去看電線杆上的烏鴉，他有好多話想說，他的心被欣喜和酸澀充滿，這些話說出來是可以的嗎？如果可能破壞現在的氣氛，那他寧願什麼都別講。

──就讓時間慢慢流逝、讓他們的散步朝向夕陽延長，到了那個時候，影子與影子緊密交疊，看起來就會像是他們已經牽上了手一樣吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「八乙女さん。」
> 
> 「樂就可以了。」
> 
> 「你在三分鐘前已經下班了，袋子我來提吧。」
> 
> 「沒關係啦，這個那麼重，你的個子又很小，肩膀被壓下來的話，成長期……啊，您生氣了嗎？」
> 
> 「……我沒有生氣。」
> 
> 「沒有生氣的話，請不要走那麼快啦！」


	6. Chapter 6

本來還以為日子就會這樣順利地過下去──

八乙女樂躺在自己的床鋪上，他現在完全履行活在當下的守則，對過去或是未來的事情都不是很關心。

睡前檢查最後一次訊息的時候，他甚至從暗掉的手機螢幕，看見反射在上面的自己的臉正掛著某種奇怪的、無法控制的微笑。

和九条先生一起走回家的那天，樂數次有想要跟九条先生告白的衝動，可是他的理智按捺住他，如果他就這樣貿然告白，說自己對九条先生其實有那方面的喜歡，那麼他們還可以維持客戶和家政派遣的關係嗎？

再說，樂也不懂為什麼一向只對女孩子有這種心情的自己，也會對九条天有這種感覺。雖然九条天的臉，是長的有點女孩子氣沒錯……不過應該不是因為這樣，樂百分之百知道九条天的生理性別，畢竟他還曾經洗到天穿過的，沾上一點點夢遺的內褲。

樂以前跟男同學打打鬧鬧的時候，大家都說碰到別人的雞雞手會爛掉（雖說如此男生之間還是喜歡突襲別人的下體），他當時一定無法想像未來的自己，可以十分冷靜地幫另一個男性手洗弄髒的內褲。

九条先生到現在應該都沒有發現，自己把夢遺的內褲交給他洗了。畢竟早上的九条先生總是迷迷糊糊，頂著睡亂的頭髮，就像一朵蒲公英一樣，看起來軟綿綿的……

樂甩了甩頭，他需要清醒一點。

正當他把手機放到床邊，準備起身關燈的時候，從房子的不知道哪裡突然傳來警報聲，樂嚇了一跳，連手機也沒來得及拿，就先跑去敲其他室友的門。

十龍之介是最早走出來的，之後狗丸透真戴著全罩式耳機跑出來，四葉環早早就睡了，現役高中生非常難叫，他們三個人想盡辦法把他從床上挖起來，在睡衣外面披上外套，塞了國王布丁布偶到他手裡，環才願意跟他們一起去避難。

「是地震嗎？」龍之介問。

「可是沒有感覺。」透真往自己臉上抹了一把，想藉此祛除睡意。「倒是有點熱。」

「因為樓下起火了啊！怎、怎麼辦！」環已經完全被嚇醒。

雖然大家都很驚慌，但三個人也只能跟著其他住戶往逃生方向走，走著走著腿都軟了，幸好最後有順利離開大樓，消防車也已經開始撲滅火焰，看起來影響面積不大，不過現在要他們回去繼續睡覺，也是不可能的事情。

環拿起手機，他完全無法控制自己的音量：「そーちゃん！嗚嗚嗚！剛剛家裡下面燒起來了啦！快點來載我，還要載大家，不然我們要去住網咖了啦──」

「啊，糟了，我的手機……」樂這時候才想起來，自己所有大小事情全都記在手機裡，大至用來領收薪水的網路銀行，小至他設定好用來叫自己起床的鬧鐘，他就像一般現代人一樣依賴（他覺得還算適度）手機。

「現在不可以回去。」龍之介拉住了他的手臂。「工作的事情不用擔心，社長應該也會理解的。」

樂被勸阻之後，還是很難冷靜下來。某個層面上，他甚至懷疑，是不是自己的衰運影響了大家，所以他們現在才會披著毛毯坐在冷颼颼的街頭上。

就像是要驗證樂的這種預感一樣，夜晚的風向突然改變了，濃煙雖然遮蔽了一部份的視野，但從他們的視角，仍然可以看見火災延燒向他們住的那一層。

環開始哇哇大哭，透真懊惱地碎碎念說吉他看來是救不出來了，龍之介一直都很冷靜，他說自己基本上不需要什麼東西。

樂也沒有什麼貴重的東西留在那個家裡，但他仍然非常失落，總覺得，很對不起那三個人，因為很可能都是他害的……他可是連打工都能遭遇各種天災人禍，最後失敗收場的男人。

九条天今天起了個大早，他以前不是這樣的，天的習慣是睡到鬧鐘前的最後一秒，把握珍貴的睡眠時間，身體也非常聽話，很少受到情緒或是其他生理狀況而提早醒來。

不過自從他開始期待每天早上一推開房門就能在廚房看見八乙女樂，天就變得淺眠，身體亢奮，還有雖然他覺得無關──作春夢的頻率也增加了。

關於春夢的內容，天每次醒來的時候都記不起來多少，因為當下那種刺激感和罪惡感完全壓過了夢的內容，說到底，春夢哪需要什麼內容，他也不見得是夢到樂，比起春夢，他更常清晰地想起樂的臉、表情、肢體……的時候，是他想自慰時。

一放鬆下來，自己把樂壓在牆上索吻的畫面就閃過腦海，這根本不對勁！完全是他自己幻想出來的！他實際上並沒有真的對樂做過這種事情，天的大腦正在遭遇十八年以來最強烈的失控，如果繼續這樣下去，他會不會開始捏造不存在的記憶？或是他會因為壓抑過度淪為性變態狂，對無辜的人做出不可挽回的舉動，最後還被移送法辦？

天把臉埋進枕頭裡面，愈想就愈煩惱，更奇怪的是現在都已經過了七點半，卻沒有聽到一如往常的開門聲跟熟悉的腳步聲。他把手機拿過來看了一眼，有新郵件，是家政派遣公司寄來的，內容是關於樂要請假一天。

天把EMAIL滑掉，改打開通訊軟體，被釘選在最上面的樂，自從前天開始就沒有傳新訊息給他了。這是怎麼回事？難道自己的意圖……難道自己那些妄想被樂發現了！天像受驚害怕的兔子，在房間裡焦躁地走來走去，是他做了什麼不對的事情嗎？天開始瘋狂反省自己，明、明天如果樂來了的話，再問問他好了……

不對，這樣他怎麼問出口啦，有夠尷尬，而且還搞得很像自己很愛猜疑。和工作相關的事情，由公司發信來根本就很正常，可是，樂明明也可以直接跟他說、說一聲就好了……

該怎麼辦。

該怎麼辦才好……

正在寢室用功準備期中考的和泉一織，突然被室友開門的聲音嚇了一跳。

每一次，真的是每一次都這樣，除了他以外的三個室友好像沒長神經一樣，完全！完全都不會體諒一起住的人！想幹嘛就幹嘛，開門關門也都不小聲一點，一織聽見自己的理智線發出十分緊繃的聲音。

「一織！一織我跟你說！一織你聽我說嘛！」

「你到底有什麼事情，七瀨さん。最好真的很重要。」

「真的很重要啊！」一口氣在一織旁邊坐下來的室友，是獸醫學部一年級生七瀨陸。興趣是打擾一織，最喜歡的食物是蛋包飯，最近的煩惱是──

「我覺得，天にぃ好像交了男朋友！」

「嗯，你是說……」和泉一織差點把手上端著的咖啡翻倒。「……哈？」

「我說的是真的！」七瀨陸從外套口袋裡翻出手機，就這樣推到了一織的桌上。「你看。」他打開相簿，給一織看他這幾天以來拍到的相片。第一張相片裡，九条天跟一個男性有說有笑地走在路上。第二張相片則是準備出門但忘記拿便當的九条天，從穿著圍裙的那個男性手裡接過便當袋。第三張照片，也是拍得最清楚的，這種距離根本不可能用手機拍吧，這傢伙去哪裡搞到了那麼好的相機……

忘記說了，那張相片是拍到正在九条天家裡陽台曬衣服的那位男性。

「你再繼續看，是不是！對不對！嗚嗚嗚……可惡，還長這麼帥，又這麼高……」

「請、總之請你冷靜一點，七瀨さん。」一織覺得自己頭開始痛了，是否最近咖啡喝太多該戒一下。「先不提這些像是八卦雜誌一樣的2 shot＊是怎麼回事，雖然有這些照片，但也不見得他們就是在交往，你除了這些東西以外，有什麼更直接的證據嗎？」

「證、證據？如果要證據的話，我是可以考慮潛入天にぃ的家裡……」

「那是犯罪行為！七瀨さん，拜託絕對不要這麼做喔。你現在已經在犯罪的邊緣試探了。」

「我知道啦。」七瀨陸因為被一織罵了，很委屈地縮著肩膀。可是，身為弟弟，要他怎麼不擔心嘛。萬一天にぃ被不知道哪裡來的壞男人騙怎麼辦？天にぃ那麼善良，人還那麼溫柔，一定很容易被騙。

「先不說你這種兄控行為，我覺得你也不用太擔心。九条天談戀愛？」一織忍不住歪了嘴角。「我覺得這是十年內都不會發生的事情。」

可是陸完全跟他持相反意見。「哪有！天にぃ明明很受歡迎！不管是女生還是男生都無法抗拒天にぃ的魅力！」

「他是很受讀書會的歡迎吧。九条天是很優秀的學長，這個我倒是不否認。」

「……一織大笨蛋。」

陸無法從一織這邊得到共鳴，整個人就氣呼呼的。他把手機從一織的桌上搶回來（雖然一織也沒有要拿走他手機的意思），坐回自己的書桌前面，就在一織的隔壁。

「不要再關心哥哥的戀愛情況，開始唸期中考的範圍怎麼樣？」一織又把注意力放回書上，冷淡地對陸這麼說。

「我很會控分，一定會及格，一織就不用擔心我了。」

「是嗎？如果當初就是控分大師，為什麼沒考進九条天的醫學部？不是每天都天にぃ、天にぃ的，這樣跟前跟後嗎？」

「你！一織你可惡！我生氣了！想醫小動物不行嗎！」陸站了起來又坐下，他想生氣可是不知道該怎麼生氣才好。「我會證明我的理論是對的！而且，天にぃ不可以跟他交往……我說不行就不行！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊two shot：ツーショット  
> 這邊一織指的是像八卦雜誌會放的那種 煞有其事的曖昧兩人合照


	7. Chapter 7

就在八乙女樂連續請了三天的假之後，獨居的大學生九条天收到了家政派遣公司詢問是否需要為他安排另外一位家事幫手的通知信。他的內心一瞬間就動搖了，明明還在上課中，卻有了想要請假回家靜一靜的衝動。

如果自己不同意的話，就必須騰出時間來打掃家裡，這樣等於又要回到聘請家政人員之前的生活。可是──天盯著手機螢幕，手指在鍵盤上下游移，打了又刪刪了又打，就是送不出「我同意」或者「我接受」諸如此類的文字。

比起家裡沒人整理，此刻讓他腦中一片空白的，毫無疑問是因為八乙女樂什麼都沒跟他說。天不禁捫心自問，自己是作為雇主在不悅嗎？既然這樣，那就更應該和派遣公司好好討論這個問題，可是實際上他卻什麼事情也不想做，甚至可以說是因為打擊過大，只想回家癱在床鋪上軟爛一下。

天半逃避式地撐到下午第四節，終於有空可以到學生餐廳點個一如往常的蛋包飯，坐在靠窗的角落休息一下，晚上還有課一路上到八點，加上音樂劇的練習，回到家裡已經超過十一點了。

這是九条天十八年以來，第一次一回家就直接睡倒在沙發上。隔天醒來的時候毫不意外腰酸背痛，客廳的一片狼藉，簡直就像是宿醉的早晨一樣（雖然他沒喝過酒）。

想必昨天他是直接把包包丟到地上，整個人撲上沙發就睡著了吧。房間沒開暖氣，真虧他睡得著，天一邊埋怨著昨晚的自己，一邊努力想站起身來走到浴室去，但是只要有大一點的動作，他就覺得世界天旋地轉，而且頭重腳輕，渾身倦怠很不舒服。

該不會是感冒了吧，偏偏挑在這個時候──正當天躺回沙發，抬手要用這種不準確的方式測測自己是否已經在發燒的時候，門鎖發出喀喀聲，有人插了鑰匙正在轉動，過不了多久就要開門──為什麼偏偏是今天？天整個人慌了起來，怎麼辦，他一個晚上沒洗澡髒得要命，又這麼邋遢，明明這種樣子最不想被那個人看到……

「九条先生……」

聽見對方的聲音，九条天無計可施只好假裝自己還在睡，他轉過身去背對著八乙女樂，把身體縮成一團，因為在那陣熱度之後，他換成開始感覺冷起來了，真的是感冒了吧。

「怎麼睡在這裡？」我才想問你怎麼還走過來？天現在最希望的就是，樂能離他愈遠愈好，但是八乙女樂聽不見他的內心，甚至還伸出手來搖了搖他的上臂。

「在這邊睡覺會感冒哦，九条先生？平常明明不會睡在客廳的……」

雖然自己睡在這邊顯然會給來打掃的八乙女樂增加困擾，識相的雇主就應該快點醒來，但是九条天現在緊緊閉著眼睛，自從樂走到他旁邊之後，他敏感的嗅覺就可以聞到樂身上的味道，好好聞，好想多聞一點、好想多被關心一點，如果時間可以停在這個時候，感覺生病也很不錯。

正當天還有點陶醉在這個情境裡的時候，樂又突然有了出乎天意料的行動。

「我把你抱回房間好了。」

天嚇得睜開了眼睛。「不可以！」他就這樣脫口而出。「我還沒洗澡，衣服也沒有換過，不能碰到床鋪。」

樂也顯然被他的喝斥嚇到了，眼睛睜得大大的，就那樣愣在原地。「那……不然我幫你洗澡？」

──為什麼他說了這種話？我是不是髒到所有人看到都會想幫我洗澡？實在是太丟臉了……如果現在有個洞，乾脆直接鑽進去算了。

──為什麼我說了這種話？為什麼我要幫九条先生洗澡？

「不、不是你想的那個意思。」樂慌忙退開一步。「只是九条先生看起來身體不太舒服，要不要在家休息一天？我做白粥給你吃吧？用高湯熬的，很好吃哦。」

「……好。」九条天按著太陽穴，靠在椅背上，十分疲累的樣子。

「嗯？」樂彎下腰來，靠到了沙發旁邊，雙手放在椅墊上，讓天覺得很像自己有養寵物，一開始是很普通的感想，可是當他放低視線，看見了樂併攏的手指跟仰視著他的可愛目光，天就覺得心裡有一道暖流突然加速通過，自己最柔軟的那塊被狠狠刺中，頭又開始暈了起來。

「我想吃。」天虛弱地重複一遍。「還想要……水。」

「好啊。」樂笑了出來。

他從天的身邊走過的時候，帶起一陣涼涼的風。天拿出最後的力氣去把澡洗好了，但是他不想回房間，所以又躺回去客廳的沙發（舖上了毛毯），蓋上被子讓樂替他量體溫、貼降熱貼片在額頭上。

天懶懶地望著在開放式廚房著手準備煮粥的樂，然後把被子又拉緊了一點。自從被九条先生收養之後，就習慣了自己一個人生活，身體出狀況的話也只能自己努力撐過去，愈是期待有人會呵護自己、照顧自己，那種失落感也只會愈重而已。

說不定我是不敢依賴別人，天閉上了眼睛，一個不小心就睡了過去。再次醒來的時候，粥已經煮好放在他面前的茶几上，藥也準備好了。天張望了一下，他起先覺得樂應該已經下班離開了，畢竟都過了下午五點，自己整天幾乎都睡掉了，但沒想到樂還在。

空氣中滿滿的草莓味道，家裡聞起來像是甜點店一樣，是在做草莓果醬吧，天瞇起眼睛望向流理台那裡，樂一邊煮草莓果醬，一邊把放在另外一個盤子裡的草莓吃掉，他最初還沒發現天已經醒了，有的時候會望著不知道哪裡發呆，這時候的樂究竟在想些什麼呢？

對樂來說，這份工作應該也不會做太久吧，畢竟他還年輕，應該也只是需要快速賺錢所以才……天在幸福的當頭，總是害怕結束。要是他再繼續這樣依賴和他僅僅是僱傭關係的樂，在未來的某天必定會無法從這種溫柔鄉自拔，天已經預料到那一步了。

「前陣子你好像都一直請假。」天本來還想問是因為有什麼事情嗎，但想想還是算了。他吃了一口據說是用豬骨高湯熬製的白粥，甜甜的，真的好吃。

樂被他問到這個的時候，露出有點尷尬的表情，天察覺到樂情緒的變化，他自己也開始忐忑起來。

「其實是因為，住的地方，就是我們的宿舍啦，被樓下住戶的火災波及到了。」樂把草莓放下來。「大部分的東西都放在那裡，包含手機和重要證件之類的，所以為了補辦這些就花了好幾天，只好先請假了。」

樂說完之後，環顧了一下四周。「不過九条先生不用擔心，我會很快把之前的工作量補起來的！等我找到住的地方之後，其他的時間都可以出勤，不需要加收費用。」

「你……現在找不到住的地方？」

「畢竟一直打擾社長也不好意思，但是長住飯店也太貴了。」樂邊說邊把琺瑯鍋裡的果醬倒進玻璃罐裡。

「其實你可以住在這裡。」九条天覺得自己一定是燒壞頭腦了。「空房間還很多，我也不會用到。如果你不介意，可以住下來。」

他愈說愈心虛，因為樂的表情顯然就是有點驚訝，好像準備要拒絕他的樣子。自己真是雞婆，根本跟人家就沒到那種熟稔度，卻提出這種邀請，造成樂的困擾，他八成在想怎麼拒絕雇主才能不失禮吧。天又開始感到尷尬，尷尬快把他給吞噬了。

不過樂反而是很爽快地答應了邀請，天覺得自己實在不太懂他。「可以嗎？但是房租的部分，要怎麼計算？而且工作的領域和生活的領域，要怎麼劃分比較好？」

聽到樂這麼說，天有點意外他是會考慮這種事情的類型。

「房租我們可以另外簽一份契約，內容再商量，就以你跟我可以接受的價格……不過，我現在也不缺、」

「不行。」天都還沒提議完，就被樂斬釘截鐵地拒絕了。「這樣太奇怪了，我不用給你租金，但是你卻要付我打掃的費用。而且我基本上算是在打掃自己的生活環境，這樣到底要怎麼分開來算？」

「不然就……」天咬住自己嘴巴內側的肉，他到底該不該說。「你看過前陣子那部電視劇嗎？就是女主角求職遇到障礙，某天有個機會讓她去男主角家裡當家事幫手……」

「後來他們就結婚了，對吧？」樂的臉上明白寫著「所以和我們有什麼關係？」只差沒講出來而已。

「他們是為了達成某種互利模式，所以契約結婚。」天這麼說。「就我們的情況，要找出讓你可以理所當然住在這邊的方法，除了和我成為室友以外，還有一個。」

「就是跟我結婚。」


End file.
